Delicate Time
by Wasp9000
Summary: When Wasp's birthday comes along, she only wants one thing, Hank. But how can she get him when the team, herself, villians, and most of all him stand in the way? It isn't that bad actually, i really suck at summaries though, so i apologize!
1. Happy Birthday

**Delicate Time**

_When Janet Van Dyne's birthday comes along, she realizes that only one gift could satisfy her desires. She has waited quite a while for this gift to come along, and she doesn't know how much longer she can wait. But this gift doesn't come in a package nor envelope, for this gift, is love. Yet, she wonders how will she be able to acquire this gift when the one she loves, won't cooperate. And whenever a group of powerful enemies get in the way, things go even more wrong than imaginable! _

* * *

><p>Jan slowly arose from a night of much deserved, peaceful sleep. It was a pleasant Saturday morning, and the sun greeted her through the curtains of her bedroom. Now fully awake, Jan realized that today was her special day, her birthday. Today she'd finally have the chance to be around her close friends and a certain someone, in celebration of another year of her life! The birds outside of the mansion seemed to chirp in full awareness of the joy lingering inside her. In deep thought of what the day might bring, Jan began to get ready. Starting her day as usual, she crawled into the shower and let the steam soothe her.<p>

'Today calls for change,' she thought, as she picked out a unique black and yellow halter top and jean skirt. "Perfect! Now all I need is to, ahha!" she stated as she grabbed a new necklace from her dresser. While doing so she looked at the picture on the dresser of her and Hank at a party. They both looked so happy, they were happy. She could recall every detail of that night perfectly, for it was imbedded in her mind ever since it happened. The way he spoke to her, that tender voice he had was so calming and music to her ears. Not to mention how close they were, they never left each others' side that night. I mean, it was probably the only time she had ever seen Hank dance!

"Ms. Van Dyne, you are needed in the foyer," a voice sounded, snapping her out of her daze.

"Thank You Jarvis, tell the others I will be there shortly," she said hurryingly adding the finishing touches to "today's new look."

She quickly slipped on her jet black heels and rushed downstairs where the others were supposed to be waiting.

To her surprise, the room was empty and darkened. She slowly went over to the curtains to let the sunshine make its way into the room, when all of the sudden…

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Jan!" and a surprise it was indeed, Jan smiled and looked toward each one of her teamates with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Awe, thanks you guys, this is too much though, I mean decorations, gifts, hats, what are we five?" she chuckled a bit as she heard Hulk mumble something about him saying the same thing.

"Now, we know that this may seem like a lot, but it is all in good reason," Tony said glaring at the Hulk a bit.

"Tis' a fine day for a celebration as well, what say you Captain?"

"Well Thor, I agree with you and Tony, but I think that we should cut the chatter and let Jan here open some of her gifts." Cap smiled as he gave Jan a small wrapped package with a pink bow. She opened it slowly revealing a poem and a small silver bracelet with an engraving that said, 'Forever an Avenger.'

"Steve, it is precious, you are too kind, thank you!"

"My pleasure Jan," Cap said as she hugged him.

Each Avenger gave her their gift and she thanked each one with much gratitude, even Hulk's gift was simply perfect! Tony had given her a diamond necklace, which was more than over the top according to Hank.

"Alright, now please bring in the cake Clint, I think now is a good time to dig in," Hank stated.

" Who made you the boss?" Clint said in a matter of fact tone, "Besides, where is your gift for her lover boy?" Clint and Tony laughed a little and Hank shot a glare at them to shut them up.

"Well, I was hoping that Jan could meet me in the lab after cake to get it." Jan's heart skipped a beat as she heard him say it, she joyously smiled as she nodded yes.

"Well, this is interesting," Clint said while smiling at Jan, who simply elbowed him in the hip causing him to laugh.

* * *

><p>The Avengers finished up their cake and conversations soon after they started. Seizing the opportunity, Hank called Jan over and told her to come with him, she couldn't help but smile as she walked loyaly by his side.<p>

"So," he said while lifting up a small box, "I saw this at the store and couldn't resist not buying it."

Jan, hurriedly opened the box to reveal a pair of crystal earings. They had small Wasps made of some gemstones surrounded by crystals. She smiled and lept up to hug Hank.

"They are absolutely perfect Hank, thank you so much!" She said squeezing him tight before letting go.

Oh, and Jan there is one more thing I wanted to ask you," he said with a pleasant tone.

"And what would that be," she said eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Could you reschedule my appointment with Richards, I am in the middle of a breakthrough in my research that is very important to tend to."

Jan sighed and agreed to take care of it before leaving the room. 'Well that killed a moment,' she thought. She started to dial the number of the Baxter Building whenever something occurred to her. She grinned widely as she made a few phone calls. 'This time, things will go better,' she thought, 'much better…'

* * *

><p><em>Well, that is the end of the first chapter of my first Fan Fiction! I know that it was kind of childish and lacked substance, but I had to introduce it this way so the story would make more sense. I'd just like to remind you all that I am not exactly into comic books, I just love this T.V. show and Wasp, so if anything seems out of character let me know, I am willing to research! I love the Ant-man and Wasp relationship and was surprised to find that there was only one F.F. on them, so here is my own! <em>

_Ok, so It isn't good, but I can promise you, it gets much better as it goes on. Especially since Jan now has a goal that I can tell you, she will not let up on. How will Hank take this? After all, he is awfully caught up in his work… Find out in the next chapter! _

_Well, be honest and tell me what you think! I take suggestions and will respect, respond, and take into account any review. (Yes, it was short, but this was an irritating chapter in all honesty!) Please to point out grammatical errors and areas where it lacks substance, I will change it! *But, I will say it once again, it will get better in time!*_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


	2. Tender Tears

**Tender Tears**

Jan smiled as she walked back to her room, not noticing some of the others trying to get her attention. She was so excited and confident about what she was doing that nothing could distract her now.

"Hey Jan what did-" Tony paused as he noticed she wasn't listening, he sighed, "yeah, thanks for listening."

You see, Jan had not called the Richards as she was asked; instead she called a restaurant and movie theater for reservations. She had everything planned out perfectly. By using her birthday as an excuse, she could get dressed up and have Hank come to dinner and a movie with her. She knew him very well, he wouldn't see it as a date, just an outing to celebrate on. Plus, getting dressed up would help assure a yes, she giggled slightly as she thought of this.

"No turning this down,' Jan thought as she pulled a small black cocktail dress out of her closet.

It was a stunning dress, made of velvet material, which glistened in the light of her room. The scooped back and short length also contributed to it being considered _sexy, _which meant bound to attract attention…

She hurriedly changed, then looked in the mirror pleased with how she looked. But when she looked at her hair, she decided that it needed something new. She grinned widely as she picked up an old flat iron. Almost as quickly as she had started straightening her hair, she was finished. She looked herself over as she put on some make-up and her new jewelry.

'Perfect,' she thought as she grabbed her heels and left the room, abruptly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Her heels clicked as she stepped crossing one foot over the other, swinging her purse to the pace of her steps. She heard Clint say something to Hulk, who elbowed him in the stomach causing him to mumble something angrily. She held in laughter realizing what it was most likely about, and kept on walking towards the elevator.<p>

She passed several of the other Avengers as she made her way down the hall. Appreciating some of the looks shot at her. She had no time to stop and talk like she usually would, she was a woman on a mission now.

Once at Hank's lab, she let out a large breath and stepped inside seductively grinning at Hank. He was focused on a microscope and computer, so she spoke up making her entrance noticeable.

"Hey Hank, how is the project coming?" she said gently.

"Oh Jan, sorry I didn't hear you come in, and it is coming along nicely, glad to hear you are taking an interest," he said in that same smooth voice he usually used.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind sparing some time to hear me out."

"Not at all, what is on your mind?" he asked, turning around. Jan watched as he took notice to her appearance, trying to hide that he was looking her over. She didn't mind to say the least, in fact, she loved it. She smiled one more time and let out another breath before speaking up.

"Well, I had some reservations made for tonight, as a little gift for myself." she gulped as she finished her statement, "and, well, I was wondering if you would join me I have two movie tickets and a reservation for two at Amour Délicat. So what do you think, maybe take a break and have some fun? I mean, we haven't really gotten to be alone to hang out since we went to see Carol, which I wouldn't even count as a _good time _honestly."

Hank sighed before answering, "Jan, as much as I'd love to come along, I really can't leave my work at this stage of the project. The results I need won't come out correctly if I leave them be, I'm truly sorry, perhaps another time."

Jan growled a little under her breath, she didn't expect that at all. She became frustrated and began to blow up inside of her mind. But this time, she couldn't hold it in, she had to say something.

"You are kidding me right?" she snarled.

"No, and I told you I apologize for the inconvenience," Hank said surprised by her reaction, she usually had a bounce back attitude, nothing like this.

"Really?" she asked as she pointed at his work, "this can't wait a few hours? It isn't going to get up and leave Hank, I think you might just be using this as an excuse now!"

"What? Of course not, you are making a big deal out of nothing, now is not the t-"

"No, no more excuses Hank, I can't believe you sometimes, you are being totally unreasonable!"

"Me? Jan, you are the one yelling about one night that I can't make it to something!"

"It isn't the first time Hank, science always comes first, tell me the last time we went out?" Hank looked around skeptically before sighing. "exactly," she blurted out, "you are a genius Hank, but you don't seem to understand emotions, or fun for that matter! You need to lighten up and leave your lab for once, and I don't mean for missions or meetings with the team!"

Before she could say another word, Hank cut her off, "Jan, I don't think that you understand the importance of this-." He stopped as he looked up at Jan who's eyes were wet, yet full of anger. He had never seen her like this, not since what had happened to her father. She didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve her. He was so caught up in the debate, that he never once thought of why he was trying to avoid this anyways. She was perfect, he was a mess, and he didn't want to hurt her. He was scared that he wasn't what she needed, she could do much better than him. Now, he had caused what he was trying to prevent.

He gave her one last look and tried to spit out some words and make it up to her, to apologize. But how could he blame her for not listening, he felt like a monster, imagine how hurt she felt.

"Have fun with your project Hank," she gulped as she paused and said quietly, "goodbye."

She ran out of the room as a single tear burned her cheek. She had held them in as long as she could, but the pressure was too much.

* * *

><p>She once again passed some teammates who looked at her this time with curiosity and sympathy, but she didn't care, she just kept running.<p>

"Jan, what is-" Tony asked, once again cut off, this time he didn't feel like it was offensive to his authority level. He felt like he needed to help, so he did. "Clint, come here," he demanded.

"What is it Stark," he asked.

"I need you to go talk to Jan, I think her and Hank had a moment…"

Clint rolled his eyes, "you are kidding right? What could I possibly do?"

"I'll go with him to talk to Jan, you better go see how Hank Is Tony." Cap said from behind the two.

Tony nodded and walked towards the elevator.

"Now, tell me, how are we going to do this, I'm not exactly the most comforting person, especially with women." Clint said, causing Cap to laugh.

"Jan isn't just any woman Clint, I think she just needs somebody to open up to and a shoulder to lean on." Clint nodded at Cap's statement.

"Alright, but cover me just in case," Clint laughed, as the two made their way towards her room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jan slammed the door behind her. She through herself against the wall as she slid down onto the floor sobbing. She couldn't help it though, she blamed her for all of this. If she wouldn't have been so pushy and rude, no argument would've happened, she was just to stubborn to see that he was busy. He was probably hurt, so he had every right to defend himself. Why did she have to be so stupid? She heard a knock on the door and turned around to ask who it was, but before she could…<p>

"Jan, can we come in?" a strong and kind voice asked, she knew who it was.

"Sure thing Steve, she hurriedly dried her eyes, moved up onto the bed, and took off the makeup that ran. When Clint and Steve walked in, they could both see she was very upset, but only Clint asked what was wrong.

"Now tell me, what happened down there?" he asked as she shuffled around nervously on the bed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, nothing happened anywhere."

Cap sighed, "come on Jan, we saw you come up from the lab, something definitely happened, you were on the verge of balling for peats sake."

The three shared glances until Jan let out a breath and spoke up, "just a little argument with Hank, it is nothing to worry about."

"That isn't how I saw it," Clint said jokingly as Cap elbowed him in the rib cage, "Ow!"

Jan couldn't help but laugh a little, at least she still had her sense of humor.

"Now Jan, tell us what really happened, and be honest." His voice was full of compassion and he was lending her an ear when she needed it most.

'I better tell them, they are just trying to help, besides, I do kind of need this,' she thought to herself. Finally, she opened up and told them what had happened.

"Sounds to me like he is being a pretty big asshole, not to mention a dumbass at that, I mean look at yourself right now!" Clint said, in a heated tone of voice.

Jan smiled and said, "it was my fault, I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"Pshh!" Clint exclaimed, "how the hell did you turn this around on yourself?"

Cap sighed, "I think that that the two of you were both just confused at the time. From what I know about you two, you will make up in no time. He is just a little scared of his feelings right now Jan, he doesn't always like the things he doesn't fully understand." She nodded, his advice was so comforting, it gave her some hope again.

"Thank you both for doing this, I really just needed someone to talk to I guess." She said quietly.

"I sure hope so," Steve said as he stepped out. Clint was close behind, but once out he stepped back in shortly.

"You know, if you really want Hulk and I can knock some sense into him," he said jokingly.

Jan giggled a bit and said, "that won't be necessary, but I appreciate it Clint." he nodded silently and left, closing the door gently behind him.

Jan sighed one last time, before she collapsed back into the bed. She wished that this was all just a dream, that any second now she'd wake up and see Hank's smiling face. Yet, she knew it wasn't. Another idea popped into her head, maybe this was her next chance to get to Hank. She smiled slightly, turning toward the picture of the two of them and kissing him lightly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Hank's lab, his sulking and blaming was interrupted by a knock at the side of the structure.<p>

"Jan," he asked hopefully, as he quickly started to act as though he had been working this entire time.

"I'd hope not," said a man's voice from around the corner.

"Oh, Tony it is you," he sighed, "what is it, is something wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"And why would you ask that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hank, I've know you for years, I can tell whenever something is-"

Hank cut him off, "nothing is wrong Tony, now please, leave me to my work."

"What is with people and cutting me off today, do any of you have respect for me?" he exclaimed, much to the amusement of Hank.

"Nope," Hank said jokingly.

"Now don't lie to me Hank, I saw Jan in the hallway, she seemed upset, and when I came down here and saw you, you looked no better."

"Did you talk to Jan at all, is she-"

"She is fine," he said laughing under his breath at how he cut someone else off this time, "but no, I didn't talk to her, Cap and Clint are doing that as we speak."

"Well, I doubt anything they say will help, she must hate me right now…"

"Ironic how she probably feels the same way."

"She shouldn't at all, she has everything going for her, why would she need me?"

Tony took a seat next to his friend, "because she loves you Hank, and I know that you feel the same way, so don't bother doubting it."

Hank sighed, "I disagree, she sure as hell hates me now."

"We both know that isn't true, now, tell me what happened."

Hank told him everything, from the proposal, to the fight, even how he caught himself at the end of it all.,

"Sounds to me like you were both just confused," Tony looked at his friend, "It will be fine Hank, I promise."

Hank smiled a little, "I sure hope so Tony."

"Well, I'm going to head up stairs and check on something that just came in, let me know if you need anything." Hank nodded toward his friend and returned to his work.

'I have to prove to her that I truly am sorry and that I was a fool for rejecting her like that,' he thought, 'and I know just how.' He smiled as he walked towards the exit, leaving his unfinished experiment to sit in the now darkened room alone.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it, the second chapter of my first F.F.! Please review, and once again be honest! The next chapter will be up shortly, and I can tell you that it is about to get really good! Will Hank and Jan make up, or will there ideas collide, making it harder than before, and what is this alert that Tony just received,? Find out in the next chapter of Delicate Time!<em>

_**~Wasp9000 ~**_


	3. Redemption

**Redemption**

Janet stood in her room admiring her work. She had drastically changed her uniform. The yellow and black striped dress she usually wore was gone, replaced with a tight fitted, one-piece. It covered her entire body and only opened near the end to reveal jet black gloves. The black "jumpsuit" type outfit was sleek and leathery. It was accented by two yellow stripes running across her upper body. The back was cut out slightly so her wings could release as needed, and her new outfit was completed by black and yellow heals. She couldn't help but consider herself as, well, sexy… Jan sat on the bed and looked at her reflection. She looked stunning, but she felt like it wouldn't be enough to get to Hank, he is tougher than that.

'At least it is a start,' she thought sighing quietly. As she sank into the bed, a voice chimed her name, she popped up quickly and recognized it as Tony.

"Jan, meet me in the Assembly Room, we have a problem."

"I'll be right there," she said as she leaving the room. 'Walking in will make a grander entrance, but what if they need me fast? They'd be fine, I'll just walk quickly.' All of the sudden another voice sounded,

"Ms. Van Dyne, you are needed quickly in the Assembly Room," Jarvis' voice rang as she sped up her pace.

"Let them know I'm almost there!" she said almost growling, 'why were they being so impatient?'

As she entered the room, all eyes turned to her. She smiled and winked as she passed Hawkeye. His jaw dropped quickly, much to her amusement a lot of the team's had. Tony gasped quietly at the sight of her. The attention was nice, but she noticed someone was missing. Hank was usually in the spot right next to her, ready to discuss a mission, but today, he was nowhere to be seen. She acted as though she hadn't noticed, but on the inside she was slightly worried. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself.

She shook her head, bringing her back to reality, "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to change.."

"Believe me, it was worth the wait," Hawkeye said with a flirty tone. She giggled and thanked him, but suddenly, someone else entered the room.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell is this?" Tony asked looking at the man as he stepped into the light.<p>

"Funny," Hulk said snickering to himself with Hawkeye joining him.

"Did I miss the memo about everyone changing how they look?" Hawkeye said realizing who it was. This time, he and Hulk were joined in laughter even by Thor and Panther.

"Would you all grow up, and Hank, why on Earth are you dressed like that?" Tony asked with angst.

Jan couldn't help but stare, the gig was up, she couldn't act like she hadn't noticed that! He was dressed in a blue uniform, with the arms cut off revealing his muscular bicepts. The yellow complimented the outfit nicely as well, and instead of a mask or helmet, he had goggle type glasses attached to the top of it. She never thought she'd see the day that he would dress even slightly like that! He looked incredible and she knew that he knew she was looking.

"Hi everyone, who wants to update me on what was going on? Sorry about being late by the way, I had some things I had to attend to," he said in a strong voice. Trith be told, he wasn't looking at Jan admiring him, he was admiring her. He could just barely hold his jaw up and keep it from hitting the ground. She looked beautiful, even more than usual! 'Why did she do all of this?' He asked himself, 'she should hate me, why would she-' he paused to listen in on what Tony was saying, but quickly resumed thought. 'No, she couldn't be doing this to impress me, what am I thinking, she probably is making me regret turning her down. Too late for that Jan….'

"Hank?"

"Oh, hey Tony, what's up?" he asked, holding back his embaresment.

"Ok, now that we have you back, I think you should know that just infiltrated a warehouse for "personal" uses. I am afraid that since the Fantastic Four are out of town, we will have to investigate.

"Of course…" he sighed as he glanced over at Jan once more.

She noticed this and blushed, which made him blush as well, which was new to him. Seeing him show emotion and try to impress her, gave her hope…. Maybe, just maybe, this is going to work after all.

"Now, if everyone is ready, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Tony yelled as everyone ran to the Quinn Jets. Jan sat there for a moment and then shook her head realizing it was time to go. Hank had already left, and the ship was waiting for her. 'Spoke to soon,' she thought noticing how quickly he must have left.

* * *

><p>She ran up to the ship where Clint showed her on.<p>

"Suck up," Hulk said as he looked at Hawkeye with a smirk. Acting as though he hadn't heard it, he told Cap to head out. Cap rolled his eyes and whispered to himself, "this is going to be a long day…" Hawkeye overheard this and shot him a death stare, causing Hulk and Jan to laugh.

She sat in the seat, looking out the window, seeing his face everywhere she looked. She grunted as she closed her eyes and face palmed.

Cap noticed and said, "Jan, is something wrong?"

"What, no, why would you think that?…"

"Well, you aren't saying anything to start, and you are basically sobbing into your hands." Clint said from behind them. Everyone glared at him, "alright, I get it, I'll shut up now…."

"You were saying," she said continuing her conversation with Cap.

"You, seem so down right now, ever since you saw, well, you know who."

"Ugh, I'm fine, there is just a lot on my mind right now…"

"I know exactly how you feel," Cap said with a sigh. Jan looked at him with curiosity.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Steve, is there a potential love interest brewing?" she said with a smile, which quickly changed to a concerned look as she realized he was upset. "Cap?" she asked gently, he truly was pained to talk about it.

"Back in my day, there was a woman, she wasn't like any one else I had ever met. She was perfect, not just in looks, but genuinely in personality. She was my only true love, but she is gone now. It is hard to say how I much I cared about her, because I can't put it into words." he paused with a sigh, "Jan, hold on to Hank, and don't let him go, you'll regret it later in life."

"I'm so sorry Steve, I had no idea that you'd been through such a thing," she grabbed his hand, "it must be hard…" She looked over at him, and he sat up straight once more.

"Promise me that you will hold on to him Jan, he loves you… And I know you love him."

"I promise."

He smiled and looked at her, she smiled back and pecked him on the cheek as if saying thank you. He nodded and turned back to the controls.

* * *

><p>They landed not too long after.<p>

"You know, I think our team is a living Soap Opera." Hawkeye snickered, receiving a glare from Hank. "jeez," he whispered,

"I have a feeling you experienced something similar to what we had on our ship," Panther said walking up behind him.

"You have no idea man."

"You'd be surprised, Hank and Tony were very deep in discussion on personal matters."

"Aye, twas an interesting sight." Thor said walking up from behind the two.

Hank stepped off the ship behind Tony, his eyes glancing from his feet to Jan. He noticed that she was doing something similar.

"So, we need someone to scout a little bit before we send in the troops." Tony said suddenly.

Jan saw her chance to impress Hank and stepped up to the plate. "I'll do it," she said, receiving a look from Hank that screamed no.

"Alright, perfect!" Tony said ignoring Hank's facial expression.

He rolled his eyes, "do you think it is safe to send someone in alone? It is Doom after all." Hank said.

"Well, she can hide easily, and get around faster than most of us, and you'd be the only other person who could-"

"I'm good, thanks," she said looking at Hank.

"No respect…" Tony siad to himself. "I'll stay in contact with you, report back whatever you see."

She nodded as she shrunk down and flew towards the eerie looking building. She gulped as she entered through a hole in the window.

Hank noticed this, and sighed. 'Be careful,' he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Cap.

"She is strong, she will be alright," he sighed, "I promise."

Hank smiled a bit and nodded. 'I sure hope so..'

_Yes, i know another short chapter, but the next one is very long, so cut me some slack, lol. Remember to review! The next chapter will be up shortly, sorry about the wait on this one! One question remains, will she be alright, and will Hank ever be able to admit to her how she feels? Find out in the next chapter of Delicate Time! _

**~Wasp9000~**


	4. Collision Course

**Collision Course**

"Are you sure this is the right place Tony?" She asked as she flew through a small air duct and back out.

"Positive, why do you ask?"

"Well, it looks like an abandoned factory, not a secret warehouse or anything."

"Just keep looking there is bound to be something in there; I mean what kind of super villain buys a warehouse for no reason?"

"Obviously this one, because there is nothing- mph! Never mind…" she gasped as she looked up at a huge steel wall.

"Wasp, what is it?" Tony asked with a concerned edge in his voice. Hank looked back at him with worry.

"Tony?" he questioned, before he could respond though, Jan came back onto the transmission.

"Sorry about that, there was a robot guard thing, so I had to keep quiet." she said quietly.

"And?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Well, considering he has some secret room behind a huge steel wall, tons of evil robots, and hidden cameras everywhere, I'd say he is definitely up to something."

"Alright, we'll come in then."

"Not a good idea, you'll set off every alarm in this place!" she warned, flying towards another vent. She looked around the corner and saw another opening. This time, it wasn't just security; it was Victor Von Doom himself. He was sitting on a small throne admiring some weaponry and commanding a "Doombot" to set the timer.

* * *

><p>Outside the building, the team waited with angst to see what was happening. Tony took a step backwards realizing that security was tight.<p>

"Alright team, I'm going to let Jan scout a bit more. Once we have the information we need, we head in, understood?" he said looking at Hank, who blushed slightly realizing he was targeted.

With a nod, Hank turned and looked towards the darkening sky. 'Come on Jan, who knows what will happen by night fall.' Sighing, he turned back towards the warehouse, holding back his emotions. This was nothing new for him, only to Jan was he transparent, and he knew it. She could peer into his very soul just by looking into his eyes. She was much more open about things, she didn't try and hide how she felt, well, not usually. Something told Hank, she hadn't made an official move because she was nervous too. As much as he hated admitting it, he realized that maybe she saw him as much more than a friend… but why? How could _she_ see anything in _him?_ He couldn't comprehend it, 'I suppose love works in strange ways.'

His thoughts were interrupted by thundering voice (no pun intended…)

"Friend Pym, are you alright? I sense that you are distraught by something," Thor said with curiosity,

"Oh, Thor, I appreciate your concern, but yes, I am fine."

He lied; he was more worried than ever before. Anytime Jan went at something like this he was, that was why he followed her when she was taken into Asgard. At least then he could step in and help when necessary. But here, well, he couldn't until he received the "ok" from Tony.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jan was listening closely to every word Doom had uttered. His voice sounded across the room, echoing through the vent she was peering at him from.<p>

"Yes, Lord Doom, the bomb has been set," a bot said bowing to its master.

"Excellent, commence count down sequence." His rough, eerie voice made the words sound more threatening than imaginable.

The bot nodded and backed away from Doom, returning to its post.

Janet gasped as she heard where the bomb was placed, 'The United Nations!' she thought nervously, 'this can't be happening!'

"Tony, it is a bomb, he set it to go off at the United Nations' Headquarters! I can't read the clock very well, but I don't think we have much time-." Her words became muffled as she felt herself being lifted by a cold, metal hand.

* * *

><p>"Wasp… Jan! Come in!" Iron man yelled into his suit's communication system.<p>

"What, what is it?" Hank asked, stepping forward quickly.

"We have two big problems, one, a bomb is set to go off within the United Nations, but we don't know where or when. Two," he paused and gulped, "I think he got Jan, I mean, I don't know for sure, but-"

"No, we have to do something now, split up, anything!" Hank screamed with rage flowing through his veins.

"Ok, Thor and Panther, evacuate the building and try to locate the bomb, the rest of you are with me."

The team silently agreed with a series of nods and split up.

"Hulk, I think you should go in first, smash any robot, wall, anything in your path, lets move!" Cap yelled from behind Tony.

Hulk ran forward, smashing in the door and then everything following it, Hank not too far behind. Cap, Hawkeye, and Iron man ran, with weapons ready, behind them.

* * *

><p>While the team moved in, Jan was brought up (by the Doombot,) to Dr. Doom himself. The robot dropped her into a small, bizarre, electric-type cage.<p>

"The infiltrator, sir," it said robotically.

"Thank you my Doombot, and _Wasp_, what a pleasant surprise." He said with a seemingly cheery expression.

"What is it to you?" she asked with attitude.

"Feisty I see, well my dear, I wouldn't struggle too much, you could get hurt."

"I'll take my chances," she said attempting to grow, "ahhh!" she screamed moving back in pain as electrical impulses ran through her body.

Doom laughed, "I warned you."

She remained silent, as she tried to fire her stings at the top of her prison. 'Nothing,' she sighed. Trying to slip through and pushing didn't make it any easier either.

"Save your breath my dear, you will die in time anyhow…."

She glared at him, wondering what he meant exactly.

"My team won't appreciate that you know," she said smiling slightly.

He realized that she had sent a transmission to her team, but it hadn't fazed him at the least. In fact, it was exactly as he wanted it to happen.

"Hello? " and just as Jan was about to speak up again…

Boom! The door was flung inward towards them. Hulk stepped in smashing another robot with an irritated look on his face. Jan smiled to herself seeing Hank and some of the others not to far behind.

"Lets make this quick, I'm missing my show," Hulk growled. Doom simply smiled once more.

"Bravo, I'm glad to see you have all made it here," he looked at them from left to right, "or most of you at least." Grinning, he pushed a button on his throne, Doombots entered throughout the room. Seeing the team distracted, he turned to Janet. "As much as I'd hate to cut this short, you are no longer of use to me."

She stood up curiously as he pressed yet another button. Pain shot through her body once more, this time with extreme intensity. She screamed as she fell to her knees. A tear fell from her eye as she whispered four lone words, "_I love you Hank…"_ She soon fell to the bottom of the cage without another sound leaving her body.

Hank had heard her screams and witnessed the whole thing, it had happened so fast that he couldn't get to her in time.

"NO!" he yelled across the room, running at doom with size increased to his highest limits. Tears rolled from his eyes, he couldn't hide the emotions any longer, it was too much for him. He lunged towards the monster in front of him, ripping him in half with great force and agony.

To his surprise, the torn man in front of him was not Doom, but a robotic replica.

* * *

><p>The team looked up and saw a panting Hank, revert back to his normal size and run to Jan. Their eyes filled with worry and they too ran to see how she was. Hank quickly worked to deactivate the barrier surrounding her body. The team looked onto the false Doom and sighed.<p>

"Damn robots," Hawkeye said with a somewhat comical look on his face.

Just then, a hologram popped up above the torn body.

"So, I see you have defeated my dear creation. No matter, you will not be around to even attempt to defeat me." His cyborg assistant walked up beside him and smiled, "goodbye forever Avengers," he hissed as the message came to a close.

"What does he mean by-" before Clint could finish, an electronic voice sounded throughout the room.

"20 seconds until self destruct, 19, 18."

"Head for the exit!" Cap exclaimed.

"No time," Hulk said smashing through the side wall and running with the others close behind.

Hank was sprinting as fast as he could gently holding the unconscious Wasp in his arms, 'thank god she reverted back to normal height… that is a good sign at least…'

An explosion commenced as the team leapt out of the building into the streets. Hank shielded Jan from the blast and turned away from the others.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen Jan" he looked at her, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. Just then, her eyes fluttered open, realizing what was coming next, she closed them once more. Hank closed his eyes as he said the three most important words a man could possibly say to a woman, "I love you."

She quickly dove upward, arms wrapped around his strong body. She planted a long, tender kiss on his lips. His eyes opened wide with surprise, but quickly closed as he kissed her back, sheltering her in his arms. It lasted a while, but ended with them staring deeply into each other's eyes. She smiled as she said to him…

"I love you too, I always have."

"Well, it is about time," Clint said as the others smiled and Tony clapped. The couple blushed before kissing once more.

Panther and Thor arrived soon after, noticing the two cuddled close together. They smiled and walked towards the others.

"It would seem we had missed much more than we expected to," T'challa said cheerfully.

"I guess so," Thor said in agreement, admiring the happy couple. (He was secretly thinking of Jane…)

"So Jan," Hank said with a huge smile plastered on his face, "how about that movie you were talking about, my treat?"

"Sounds good to me," she matched his smile as they kissed once more. He put her arm around her as they walked towards the theater.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hank returned to his lab, he smiled at the picture on his desk of him and Jan at a party. Taking a seat next to his computer, he shut it off, 'maybe a break wouldn't be so bad after all.'<p>

Before he could rise to leave the room though, a shadowy figure knocked a chemical off of a shelf in the back of the room. Hank heard the sound, but thought nothing of it, but soon after he started to walk away, the chemical oozed into his unfinished experiment on the bottom shelf.

A strange fume and blue colored smoke began to rise from the shelf. He gasped for air as he was consumed by the strange gas. This chemical reaction left him passed out on the floor of his lab. But as the gas faded, the shadowy figure resumed its activity and placed a strange yellow and black costume over top of the unconscious doctor.

"_Prepare yourself…. Yellowjacket…" _he hissed, as he slid back into the shadows…

_Well, there you have it the conclusion of the first half of my Ant-man and Wasp Fan Fiction! Hank and Jan are finally together… or are they? But who is Yellowjacket, and what about the mysterious "shadow man?" Find out in the next chapter! Please review and subscribe! Thank you!_

**~Wasp9000~**


	5. The Coming of Yellowjacket

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy. This is where we really get to the meaning of the title. In aspiration of Avengers EMH season two, I'm using my take on the Yellowjacket storyline. I hope you enjoy. (Oh, and by the way, I have a new Ant-man and Wasp fan fiction in production now, I'll upload it soon.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Coming Of Yellowjacket<strong>_

He awoke in a daze, alone in a darkened laboratory. Everything was a blur, he couldn't recognize where he was, nor remember who he was. However, this place seemed familiar, as though he'd been here time and time again.

'But why?' he thought, trying to comprehend and evaluate his surroundings.

One thing caught his attention, a message scrolled across the monitor in front of him. He read it silently to him self.

_My Yellowjacket, you have a destiny to fulfill. Those called the Avengers have taken advantage of you, and kept you from this destiny. You were born to purify and protect the human race, but they seemed to think your "attitude" was too much. So, they rejected your membership of their team. I however rescued you from them, allowing your chance to redeem yourself. So now, you have another chance to show them your power. You have already taken care of the one called Henry Pym, use this. I'd hope you at least have a faint memory of this man. He is flawed; he never could do what is necessary to save humanity. Instead, he ignored his most promising opportunities and attempted to illuminate me as well as you. His lack of courage kept him from proving his affection to the one known as Janet Van Dyne. You, however, possess all that he lacks. You will find that you are a skilled fighter and can use bio-electric blasts when in combat. In conclusion, you must become one of the Avengers, and report back to me whatever you may find. You will find me at this location._

A map appeared; it contained coordinates and an address as well.

'So, I'm Yellowjacket?' he thought looking around the lab. His eye was caught by the place he had awoken, a crashed bookshelf was left scattered across the floor. Shattered glasses and flasks containing various chemicals lie throughout the mess. He began to look through various drawers. They contained a few everyday objects, some tinker tools, equipment, and some files on experiments.

The very lowest drawer contained some papers and reports, but hidden beneath them was a small picture of two people. A tall, blonde haired man and a short, brown haired woman. She looked a little younger than the man beside her. Her blue eyes and bright smile shimmered with happiness as she clasped onto the man. His eyes and smile reflected her happiness, but he seemed nervous at the same time. With pinkened cheeks, he grabbed onto her and held her close. They seemed so happy, yet for some reason, Yellowjacket couldn't help but sneer at the sight of them. The man seemed so useless, so unsure… he was insignificant. But when he looked at the woman, he couldn't help but feel something, something he couldn't identify. Everything about her glowed radiantly before him. What he felt could only be thought of as a yearning, an emotional connection to her. With this sudden realization, he finally understood what he must do.

Rising from his current place, he stepped up to a cabinet. Inside was a note…

_Fulfill your destiny._

A small box lies on the bottom of the cabinet. He opened it slowly and unfolded the contents. A black and yellow uniform with two large plates extending from the shoulders, a matching mask with antennae, and black rubber boots. A symbol was imprinted on the chest of the uniform, it was shaped like a bee, or as he thought of it, a yellowjacket.

He had finished putting on his costume, when he looked into a piece of the glass. Grinning maniacally, he walked out the door….

* * *

><p>Janet sat in her room smiling at a vase full of yellow roses Hank had gotten for her last night. 'Clint is right, it is about time,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if he'll go the whole nine yards.' She grinned ear to ear, falling back on her bed at the thought. Her and Hank, together.. forever, at last! Giggling slightly she turned to her mirror and pictured her dream wedding. She was soon brought back to reality by a signal on her I.D. card.<p>

"Wasp…." a large crash was heard in the background. "We need you down here…." Another crash and a large zap sounded.

"Tony… Iron Man!" she yelled into the card.

"Ugh, hurry!" The line fell short, but Jan was already changed and racing to the door.

* * *

><p>Walls split and vases shattered around the Avengers. Before them stood a masked stranger. He grinned noticing that they were struggling.<p>

"You fools stand no chance against me, no matter what might've happened before."

Confused, the Avengers looked at each other, Tony shrugged before saying, "listen pal, I don't know who you are or what you are talking about, so would you mind enlightening on us on why you are here."

He simply laughed, "to start, you buffoon, names' Yellowjacket, that is one word by the way, not two." he smirked, continuing, "as for why I'm here, don't play dumb, I'm redeeming myself. You beat me once, but I'm back, and I've already taken care of one of you scumbags."

Clint spoke out, "well then _Yellowjacket_, if that is true, who did you take out?"

Laughing, he stepped forward and spoke bitterly, "the one you call Henry Pym." Smiling he looked at the shock on their faces.

Tony and Cap looked at each other, "right, and I'm the Easter Bunny…"

"I speak the truth _Stark, _I have come to take his place as an Avenger. If you do not oblige, you will most definitely face the consequences."

He saw Jan fly in, "perhaps another will re-assure you of my… _accomplishment._"

"Even if I don't believe you, I'm still going to take you down for saying it." Tony shot his repulsor, which he easily evaded. He then, quickly leapt at Janet, grabbing her before she could scream, let alone move.

"So be it, until you inform me of my membership, the girl is mine." he glared fiercely at each of the Avengers. Seeing Hulk snarl, he stepped back towards the door, "goodbye bastards."

The team stood helplessly as he seemingly disappeared.

"No," Tony sighed, "this is a disaster.

Seeing his distraught, Cap placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get her back Tony, it is what the Avengers do."

"Aye, tis' what friend Pym would've wanted," Thor seconded in a saddened tone.

"Surely we'll avenge him." T'Challa said deeply.

"Pshh, he can't be dead… can he?" Clint asked.

"Who knows…" Hulk said, "but when that guy comes back, I'm going to smash him."

"Leave some for me." Clint sighed.

"For now, we have to focus on getting to Jan." Tony said slowly recovering from the news of his friend. "I'm not about to let Hank down or Jan down, Avengers," he sighed, "assemble!"

The team made its way to the assembly room to form a plan.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed location.<p>

She awoke slowly, trying to free herself from her prison. Footsteps approached her swiftly, she could hear them. A strange man stepped forward, he smiled at her, admiring his prize.

"Ah, it is a pleasure Ms. Van Dyne, may I call you Janet?" he asked holding out a hand to where she was trapped.

"Whatever, now, let me go you douche!"

He laughed, "you have no clue who you are dealing with do you miss?"

"Exactly, you're a nobody, why on Earth would I ever fear _you_. I mean, that outfit is tacky, you act like a big shot, and you obviously don't know who _you're _dealing with. My team has pretty much saved the universe, so why wouldn't we be able to take care of you?" She glared at him, grinning slightly, but reverting back to a stern face to make a point.

"Well then, you are obviously misguided," he sneered turning towards a box in the back, "I assume you know who this _belonged_ to?"

She gasped seeing Hank's helmet gathering dust in his hands.

"How'd you get that, is that where you got your powers too, by stealing Hank's- I mean, Ant-man's inventions?"

Smiling he stepped closer to her, "nope, I simply took care of that blundering, wimpy, pest of a man."

She gasped, "your lying, there is no way you could have-" she stopped, looking for a sign that he was lying. Nothing. Tears began to build in her eyes, how could this happen, why? She tried to hold them back, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the bad guy.

"Don't cry my dear, you are much to good for that excuse for a man." he smiled moving close to her, "he was a failure at everything; his inventions, being a hero, and even with simply stepping up and admitting his love to you." He slammed a fist on a nearby table as he said it, looking up, he looked over Janet. She was still shaken up, but she just stared at the man in front of her… the monster.

"You should know that I am nothing like _him_," he pulled her hair back and looked into her deep blue eyes, "_I_ can be anything you want me to be, I promise." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a tender embrace. Everything paused as his lips locked on hers, she didn't know why, but she couldn't resist but kiss him back. His tongue slowly edged to her mouth, she opened it, granting him entrance. The two stood alone, lips locked, as time seemed to stop, just for them. It lasted a great deal of the lost time, only stopping to breathe when necessary.

Just then, a sudden realization was made, Janet recognized this man now. This kiss, it was so familiar, it was… _Hank's._ Hank was Yellowjacket, all along. She slowly pieced everything together in her head, an accident must've happened when he returned to his lab, he must have accidentally endused Schizophrenia. How she knew this, she was unaware, but it made perfect sense, it all did.

He stepped back slowly releasing her from his grasp. Why did he just do that, was he falling for the enemy? Or has he misinterpreted his mission, could he be on the wrong side, could that be why his mind was left blank, why he had no memory of his past? This he didn't know, but he knew one thing, he loved this woman…

"Well, I guess that it would be appropriate to start over, I'm Yellowjacket." he said, kissing her hand.

"Alright," she stopped and smiled, "you can just all me Jan by the way."

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, I'm just.. Well… confused.."

"I understand," she looked at her feet blushing, "maybe we could see about that membership one more time."

He smiled at her, "that sounds good to me, I'll try to be less aggressive," she saw him blush as he said the last two words.

She smiled back, "so, can you maybe get me out of here?"

"Oh, yeah, I really do apologize about that…"

"It is fine."

An awkward silence broke out.

"So, I have a plan on how we can get you into the Avengers."

She whispered something into his ear, the two smiled.

"Shall we then?" he asked, putting out his arm.

"We shall," she said smiling, placing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Back at Avengers Mansion.<p>

"So, is everyone clear on what we do when he comes back?" Tony asked pacing in front of the team.

"No, it isn't like haven't gone over it seven times now." Clint said rolling his eyes.

Hulk just snickered, but stopped whenever Tony shot him an angered glare.

"Give him a break guys, he just wants to ensure her safe return, I happen to appreciate his concern, it is a strong leadership quality." Cap said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Thanks Cap," he started mumbling, "at least someone appreciates my decisions."

"I believe we have company." T'challa said non-chalantly.

The team readied themselves for battle, but were shocked to see a pair walk in arm and arm.

"Welcome back Ms. Van Dyne." Jarvis said as they entered.

"Thanks Jarv," she smiled, "gentlemen, I have a proposition."

The team looked at each other with shock.

"Jan, step away from the super villain, and then we'll talk." Tony said, mouth hung wide open.

Her lips pursed, "no can do Tony, I recommend we allow Y.J. here to join the team."

"WHAT! Are you kidding, do you know what he claims to have done."

Sighing, she stepped forward some, "yes, but he deserves a chance, and we do need a replacement…"

"But- but- Hank- and you- how can you-?" he paused, panting slightly. The team stood behind him still dazed by shock. "This makes no sense Jan!"

"Well then, you're going to hate what I have to say next then."

"I doubt anything could be worse than what you are asking of us right now."

She let out a nervous laugh, and holding out her hand, she said, "we are getting married."

The team stood silent, staring at the strangers in front of them.

"Oh, and either you let him join, or I leave."

Tony turned and whispered to his team. Jan stood aside and heard them angrily discussing possibilities.

"As much as it pains me to say this, fine." she smiled at his answer, "_but_, one mistake and he is out of here."

"Thank you Tony!" she ran up and kissed his cheek.

He blushed, "Jarvis prepare a room for Mr.-"

"Just Yellowjacket, I don't go by any other name." He said stepping in front of Jan, giving out a hand.

"Right… Yellowjacket…" Tony took his hand and shook it skeptically.

"I'm going to start planning, we get married in a month." Jan said giddily.

"How can you prepare a wedding that fast? That isn't possible!" he exclaimed

"I know people," she said, pulling out a phone, "It'll be at the mansion by the way, see if you can have Jarvis help out a little." She smiled and walked away.

Tony didn't respond just slapped his hand onto his head.

"This can't be happening!" Clint screamed.

The team departed silently, leaving Yellowjacket alone in the room.

He smiled slightly, walking towards the elevator that would take him to the familiar lab.

* * *

><p>The month passed too quickly, Yellowjacket had proven to be a… interesting addition to the team. He was the opposite of Hank in every way… Once he tried to kill a villain on the spot. None of that mattered though, the team would hate him no matter what. So Jan really had to push the team to be good to him, even simply for the wedding. She specifically targeted Hawkeye, since he was the most bitter to Y.J.<p>

Jan stood by Pepper, Carol, and Sue (Storm) in her room, looking into a mirror as her dress was being zipped in the back. She smiled as she twirled, admiring each part of her outfit.

"Jan, you look gorgeous!" Carol said, wiping away a tear. Jan stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thanks Carol, it means a lot."

"You really do Jan, but are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Sue asked looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Positive Sue, as much as you were when you married Reed, is that reassuring enough?" She asked smiling at her friends.

"Alright then."

"We start soon guys, better get out there." Clint said through the door. "You ready Jan?" he asked.

"Yes, question is are you?" Jan asked laughing.

"Not the least bit." He snickered as the door opened. Cap stepped up beside him.

"We are ready for you Clint, Bobbi is waiting for you," he smiled patting him on the back.

Jan smiled and stepped out, "what do you think?"

"You look beautiful Janet." Cap smiled.

"Agreed," T'challa and Thor said in unison, smiling at her, Ororo and Jane on their arms.

"Wow…" Clint said, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Wow is right, Jan you look great!" Tony said stepping up beside them. Hulk not far behind. Pepper ran up from behind and hugged her, then took Tony's arm.

"That is our cue," he said, lining up, "good luck…"

She smiled, as Steve put out an arm, she sighed deeply.

"Are you nervous?" he asked sympathetically.

"A little." she smiled once more, taking his arm and gradually stepping forward.

The ceremony went on, Yellowjacket stood at the top of the aisle, fidgeting nervously, surprisingly, Clint put an arm on his shoulder. "You're a lucky guy."

He sighed, "I know."

He was then interrupted as the organ began playing "Here Comes The Bride."

Everyone turned to face the aisle as the flower girl began to decorate it with bright yellow rose petals. His breath was taken away as he looked at Jan. She walked arm and arm with Steve, walking with poise and grace. She looked beautiful, he hair was draped over her shoulders in curls, complementing the snow white veil among her head. The base was a light pink flowered hair-piece, with matched her lightly shaded eye-shadow. Her eyeliner and mascara were a deep black, which lightened her deep blue eyes, causing them to glisten endlessly. Her dress was fitted tightly at the waist and torso, but fanned out at the hips. The ballroom cut gown, flowed behind her in a long train. The long, tight sleeves, ended at her wrists to reveal her pale hands, decorated with a beautiful nail job. The shade was also a light pink, but had deep pink roses littered across the edges.

He stood there staring endlessly, until she was right there in front of him.

"You look amazing," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"You look very handsome, even with the mask," she giggled as she looked into his "eyes."

The ceremony continued as usual, they exchanged rings and moved on to the I Do's.

"Do you Yellowjacket, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the reverend bellowed smiling at him.

"I do." he said taking her hands in his.

"And do you, Janet, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he smiled deeply at her, and smiling back, she said…

"I do!"

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Yellowjacket pulled back the veil and locked onto her lips. The crowd cheered as he picked her up and walked out into the media infested streets.

* * *

><p>Pictures, interviews, wedding pictures, and car rides passed as they all went back to the reception.<p>

Everyone was having a grand time. Jan and Yellowjacket danced endlessly after dinner was served. She was thrilled, yet he seemed confused and saddened.

"What is on your mind Hun?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know, that is the problem," he sighed, "I'm sure we'll figure it out in time, together," she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and it was time to cut the cake.<p>

"Where the hell are the caterers, I want some cake!" Hulk screamed.

"Aye friend Hulk, tis' a wonder." Thor proclaimed.

"I'll find out, hold your horses." Clint said, stepping back into the mansion's kitchen. "Hey buddy, yeah you, where is the freaking cake? It should've been served fifteen minutes ago!"

"My mistake, we'll get right on that." the man said pulling out a grapple of some sort and tape. He through it onto Hawkeye before he could move, and taped his mouth shut. "Now, keep quiet, and we'll add the finishing touches." He laughed as he placed a snake inside of the cake.

Clint gasped, moving vigorously in attempt to escape. But, it was too late, they were wheeling out the cake already.

"Here you go ma'm, sorry about the delay, happy wedding," he hissed, bowing as he backed up.

Janet nodded and pleasantly began to cut a slice out of the cake when suddenly, the snake emerged, knocking her to the ground and wrapping itself around her.

"No!" Yellowjacket screamed as he tried to get to it, but the caterers stepped in front of him, taking off their disguises.

"The Circus of Crime, is here to crash this wedding, so everyone stay where you are, and give my friends your valuables."

"This is a super hero wedding smart guy, why would we stand down to you, you are out numbered, one hundred to five." Thing proclaimed, stepping forward.

"Ah, but we have your dear bride here hostage." he smiled pointing at a stunned Wasp, gasping for air. "And unless you want her killed, I recommend you do as we say."

"There is another way we can do this." Yellowjacket said stepping out, ready to fire at the snake.

"No!" Tony screamed, "you could hit her too!"

He stepped back, 'stupid' he thought to himself, 'what can I do…' Just then, the shock of Jan being in danger grew to be far too much for him, he just snapped. He grew to gigantic proportions, ripping his Yellowjacket costume as he did so. It had revealed his Ant-man/ Giant Man costume.

"No way," Tony said shocked.

"Tis a miracle," Thor yelled to his comrades.

"I second that," Cap said looking up with pure amazement.

Hank grabbed the Ringmaster, "I recommend you tell him to let her go, NOW!"

"Um, Esmeralda, you heard the kind gentlemen… Release the girl." he said frightened.

The snake released Jan of its grip, she began to collapse to the floor, but Hank caught her in his hands.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek as he reverted to his normal height. He removed his mask and stepped forward, grabbing Jan and holding her in his arms. They kissed passionately once more.

"Wait wait... wait," a dazed Clint said, stepping out of the kitchen, untied by T'challa.

"Wait is right," Tony said, "how did this possibly happen?"

"Well, some chemicals got mixed in Hank's lab, long story short, he got a giant sized case of Schizophrenia from it."

"But how did you know it was him all along?"

"And why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked from the back.

"It was when we kissed, and, I couldn't risk anything getting messed up, it could've worsened his condition."

"Right on the spot Hun, the only thing is, I swear somebody else spilt the chemicals. I saw a man in my lab when it happened. Besides, a man instructed me on what to do whenever I had first developed the condition."

"Well, we'll check the cameras right away then." Tony said signaling to Jarvis to prepare the Assembly Room. "But don't you two have to get remarried now, I mean, he obviously isn't Yellowjacket."

"Actually, no Tony, it turns out that no matter what name he married me under, we would still be married, changed or not."

"Exactly right Mrs. Pym." Hank said smiling at her

She rose up to kiss him, "I love you Hank."

"I love you too Jan." They kissed once more before deciding to continue the reception.

Not you usual story book wedding, but hey, they did live happily ever after, after all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it, the end of my first Fan Fiction, I've already started a new one for Ant-man and Wasp though, which is much better and much more exciting as well. Please review and subscribe. Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the characters of AEMH, thank you! <strong>_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


End file.
